After all these years?
by DestiniesCalling
Summary: Just as Merlin had given up all hope, Arthur finally rises from the Lake of Avalon, but how will Merlin react? The two set off on one final adventure, and face one final decision. [set after the ending of the S5 finale]
1. It's happening

These were the days when Merlin was no longer the high spirited servant with a huge yet invisible burden; these were the days when Merlin sat alone. Day after day, year after year, century after century. He sat as the old man he dreaded to become in the days of Camelot, the disguise he used in order for him to save his kings life. His _friends _life_._ His eyes were saddened, grey and dull. He barely had the strength to stand, let alone make breakfast. Every day was the same agony and torture he had to withstand. He had witnessed civilizations grow, change and evolve. He often thought of the old days with Arthur, the excitement, the adventure and the friendship, the _love_ that united them all. But then he remembered that day, that terrible day. When Merlin held his brother in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

_"Just, just hold me...Please."_

Merlin gave a little shudder and decided to retire for the night, shaking his head in order for the agonizing memories to disappear. With great struggle, he forced himself out of his wooden chair; his fragile body swayed as he reached to grab his staff, and then proceeded to shuffle towards his mattress lay on the wooden floorboards. He had not even attempted to re-decorate his home since the day he bought it- a year exactly after Arthur's death. No electricity, no nothing. He had become the elderly man in which he and Will used to prank in Ealdor, the one no one cared about. Of course, Merlin is _a lot_ older than he, older than anyone could ever guess, he didn't look a day older than 81- that, Merlin prided himself on.

As he collapsed onto the mattress, he instantly fell into a deep sleep. He was so weak; he had no reason to try anymore. He often dreamt of Camelot, re living the amazing times which had passed...

_"Is your little bottom sore?"_

_"Yes, it's not as fat as yours"_

_"You know, you've got a lot of nerve... For a wimp"_

_"I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollop head."_

_"There's no such word"_

_"It's idiomatic"_

_"It's what?"_

_"You need to be more in touch with the people"_

_"Describe dollop... Head..."_

_"In two words?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Prince Arthur"_

He missed the constant banter, but there was no point even thinking about it. Those days were long gone, and they're not about to return anytime soon. Merlin twitched, and jerked his head, leaning up to stare around the room. '_Must have had a night mare' _he thought. Rolling out of his bed, he peered over his desk in order to find some sort of draft he had prepared hours before in case his dreams returned. He was still a highly skilled physician, and still the_ greatest sorcerer to have ever lived ._It's just there's no one around to appreciate it anymore, no one even knew he existed. Of course he knew their legend had lived on, just like the dragon had said, just not in such detail as it ought to be. Then again, Kilgharrah could be wrong. The 'Once and Future King' was yet to return. Merlin was alone. Forever crying himself to sleep. Forever waiting to die. Forever begging for it all to stop... _Please..._

* * *

The next day, Merlin continued his usual daily activities. Sit, snooze, eat; brew worthless potions, and occasionally practice magic in his basement- not that he even needed to anymore. He remembered when his younger prattling self would struggle with such spells, where as now, all he had to do is utter the words, and he could bring down the entire forest.

As powerful as he is, he should be able to end his own life, but no. He had _tried_. So, so many times. From each of the occasions, his withered body had been beaten, stabbed, bruised, scratched and strangled. He was dead inside, but his destinies curse wouldn't allow him to leave. He had to stay and 'protect' the land. _Like that needed doing anymore..._He had to watch his loved ones, loose them. And carry on with life.

* * *

Down by the lake of Avalon, something peculiar was happening. Something..._ Magic_. Magic was returning to the realm once more, at last. A thin layer of illuminating golden dust covered the water. Light gleamed to the skies, reflecting from the trees and bursting with energy. The lake rippled delicately in circular motions, all being centered from once spot in the water. There appeared to be a small whirl pool with the golden light beaming from the depths. Birds fled the light, the sky became dim, and the power became stronger and stronger. _This was it. _Arthur was returning.

Streams of light flickered above the rings of water, and suddenly, one final burst of energy shot out of the whirl pool, surrounding the lake with such power that the ground shook, and leaves were flown off their branch in all directions. The lake was nothing but gold. Shining so bright that nothing could be seen.

* * *

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes glowed gold as he stood in the center of his front room. He could see it. Visions of the golden lake flashed before his eyes. He saw waves crashing upon the rocks, then suddenly, a broad, blonde haired man emerged from the center of the whirl pool. Warmth and happiness immediately filled Merlin's heart. _'But... No. This can't be real.'_ Thoughts flooded his mind, all these years of waiting, he had given up all hope. _'He left me. This can't- no...' _His legs collapsed beneath him, unable to hold his own weight, the forgotten energy inside his head was too much to handle. He lay sprawled on the hard wooden floor, his eyes tearing up with denial and pain. He's alone._ Arthur's never coming back to me. Even if he did return, he would not return to me. No one will. No one wants me._ And his eyes closed slowly as a single tear trickled down his cheek.


	2. Reunited atlast

_Arthur_. Arthur has returned. The sprinkles of golden dust slowly fell from the skies, and landed calmly upon the surface of the lake. The waves began to disappear, as Arthur was lifted by the magic and energy of Avalon above the lake. His body shone with the same light which had filled the waters only moments ago. His eyes opened wide, then squinting at the brightness of his body. As the light burst through, his chain mail withered away, floating down to the water, and ornate, cream thread began to weave itself around him. He was now wearing a casual tunic and brown trousers just as he used to in his chambers. In _Camelot. _

The magic carried him to the land beside the lake. He drifted to the ground, landing softly on the pebbles. His past started to flood his mind once more. He looked down to find Excalibur tucked into his belt; and he knew, it was Merlin who gave it to him. _Merlin. _He remembered his final days. How he finally realized who Merlin was. A sorcerer. But he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to see him. But something terrible and heart breaking crossed his mind. He had no idea how long he had been gone... Merlin could be _dead_.

Just the mere thought of his Servant, his best friend being alone in this world, and living with the burden that he could not save his master's life, and... Dying... He had to know if he was alive. He tilted his head and pushed himself up from the ground. Clutching Excalibur in his hand, he began to walk. Traces of gold still floated around him, like it was lighting the way. He had no other choice but to follow it.

Minutes later, he could see a small cottage in the distance. It appeared murky and damp, surrounded with clouded mists and taller than usual trees. _Could this be it? Could this be Merlin? _Arthur immediately started to speed up his pace toward the cottage, magic still trailing in front as he ran, faster than he had ever ran before. The place looked familiar. Sudden memories flashed in his mind once more.

_"Where are you running off too?"_

_"I have to pee. So unless you want to come and watch me, you should wait for him inside"_

_"Why would I want to watch you?"  
_

It was all coming back to him. It was the home of the old man, the old sorcerer. He was beginning to doubt coming here almost at once. But then, _Merlin_... He remembered something crucial._  
_

_"I defeated the Saxons. The dragon. And yet I knew it was Mordred that I must stop."_

_"The person who defeated them.. Was the sorcerer"  
_

_"It was me..."  
_

It was Merlin. Merlin is and_ was_ the old man... He proceeded to run. He ran, and ran, in the hope of seeing his lanky little servant once more. _Please don't be dead Merlin... I need you. _He had reached the door to the cottage. He knew it was already rather old to begin with, but blimey, this looks hundreds of year old... _  
_

Suddenly he heard a scream, but not just a scream, _Merlin's_ scream. From _inside_ the cottage. Arthur burst open the door, breaking it of it's hinges, and scrambled into the room. The old man was stood in it's center; crippled and bruised. Although to Arthur it only seemed like yesterday he last saw him, it felt like centuries. _Who did this to him... Has he really suffered this much... _

* * *

Merlin looked up. His heart skipped a beat. _Arthur. No- I'm dreaming. Old age, that's all._ He could feel yet another dozen tears flowing down his face. Arthur looked sympathetic towards him, saddened by what he had become. The golden light flew straight into Merlin's chest, just as it did moments ago. Pain flowed through his veins. He let out another yelp, and collapsed on the ground. His face was bright red, burning like fire, and felt like someone had stabbed his heart.

Arthur instantly jerked towards him and leaned next to his broken body. Neither of then knew what at all was happening to him, but Arthur did not care. He just wanted him to live. He _can't_ loose him again. Merlin however, finally thought his death had come. He can finally die and live at peace in another life.

"Merlin! Merlin, It's me, It's Arthur. I'm back, I don't know how I am, but I am, Merlin!" Arthur continued to shake his shoulders, begging him to awaken. Merlin still screaming with agony grabbed Arthur's wrist while shivering uncontrollably on the floor.

"Ar-thur... You're not real! Leave me. P-please, I want to die- I.. I have had enough!" He bellowed, still rolling in pain.

"Merlin..." He replied softly, "It's me, I'm real. Please... I have risen from the lake where you left me."

"Merlin!" Blood began to trickle out of Merlin's mouth, "You're straining your throat! Stop Screaming!"

It was then Arthur realized what exactly was happening. To his surprise, Merlin's hair was becoming shorter, darkening in colour by the second. Still bellowing, he could see his teeth turning white, more healthy.

"No! It hurts so much no! Help please someone help!" He cried out.

"Merlin I'm here! Calm down!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

His hair was now jet black, and as short as the day it was the last time he saw him. His skin was smooth, no wrinkles, no creases, he was young. He was _Merlin. _His body had filled out to fit his long, baggy robes, and his beard had completely vanished. There was blood smeared across the flour boards as he rolled around in agony.

"Merlin- stop! You're not dying, you're... You're young again..."

Arthur loosened his grip on Merlin's shoulders, as the young warlock stopped screaming, he began crying in Arthur's lap. He was then still. Asleep._ Alive. _Arthur scooped his arms beneath his still fragile body, and carried him into what looked like his bedroom, and laid him upon the thin mattress on the ground._  
_

* * *

As he was sat cross-legged beside his exhausted body, it appeared he had caught Merlin's tears and were trickling down his own cheeks this time. _'Why did he said I don't exist? How long has it been for him to be like this' _He was scared of what may happen when he wakes up. Merlin looked terrible. Although he looked a hell of a lot better than he did as an old man, he was covered in scratches, bruises, and now had faint blood stains on his face which Arthur had attempted to wipe off with the only cloth he could find lying about the old cottage.

Arthur couldn't bare to look at his body in this state, it hurt him to think who might have done this to him. Who ever had hurt his _prat_ will pay. He stepped into the front room and sat on one of the many wooden stools scattered around the room, awaiting Merlin's awakening.

* * *

Just as Arthur was about to doze off, he stumbled to his feet as he heard someones clumsy footsteps in the other room. _Merlin. Here we go. _The tall scrawny young man emerged through the door, clambering to his feet, he looked up and stopped. The two each stared at one another, both pairs of eyes welling up at the sight. Merlin stood pale and unstable. About to collapse at any moment, he used his long lost energy to run.

Arthur's eyes widened with shock as Merlin's arms wrapped around him, his head on his shoulder, his tears soaking his tunic. _Finally._

"I guess you know I'm real now then?" Arthur teased. He could feel Merlin's hands tightening on his back, and the sobbing grew worse. Merlin managed to say something between the sobs-

"Yeah" Merlin wasn't sure how to react to the situation, but he had returned. Arthur was here, with him. "I've missed you," Still crying his heart out, "Arthur-"

"I've missed you too Merlin. I thought you might have been.. You know.."

"What?" Letting out a little chuckle between his tears. He was just so warm. Arthur was so warm. It was like his soul had been fixed.. After all these years..

"Well, I thought you might be dead when I turned up- looks like you weren't far off it. You really were.. Old..."

Merlin then stiffened his back and let go of Arthur before he strangled him to death. _He doesn't know. He doesn't know how long I have waited..._

"Arthur," still sniffling, "How long do you _think_ it's been? Since you died?"

"Hah idiot, you should know that- I'm guessing by the look of how you were, about 40 years? Hard to believe though.. So long, and I'm so sorry to have left you..." He half expected Merlin to have broken out into a laugh after that remark, but he didn't so much as smirk. He looked upset. _Really_ upset.

"Arthur... It's," he paused, this is going to come as a big shock to Arthur, but maybe he will feel Merlin's pain for waiting this long, "It's been one thousand five hundred years..."

"What! No... No, Merlin you're lying. You wouldn't still be alive!"

"Er- I'm immortal. My destiny was to serve you, unite the land of Albion, and when you died, I was told you would rise again, and I would have to wait for your return..."

"Merlin... I... You have waited for me, for a thousand years? On your own," the words just slipped out of his mouth, "watching everyone to die, for me?"

As much as he hated to admit his forever lasting torture, It was OK now, Arthur was back. "Yes. One thousand five hundred years actually. Well, to be honest I've lost count, but it's not as if I had a choice, well-"  
He was cut off by a hug. That's a first. Arthur flung himself around Merlin. Squeezing him so tightly that his neck cracked.

"Thank you.." He whispered in his ear. They were reunited at last. Merlin was at peace. He may still think he has no purpose in life, alone, and hurt, but Arthur can sort that. _They are together at last._

* * *

**Right then, so I hope you're liking it so far- don't worry that's not the end! I don't know when the next chapters will be up, probably within the next couple of days, hopefully anyway. I'll tell you that they will be offered the chance to unite Albion once more in modern times, or 'return' and be happy. The choice they make is- hopefully the right one. But who's to say they won't get both? What about Gwen? And the knights? We will see... Ok I'm just blabbering on now- this is my first time writing a fanfic- should I even continue? Please give me feedback so i know if I should carry on x Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	3. Warming up

It was impossible to say how depressed Merlin had become in the past millennium. Time would be the only healer for how severe it really was. He thought that hopefully, now he had someone to talk to, the process would quicken.

"As much as I've always wanted you to hug me Arthur, I think that's enough. You're hurting me..."

"Oh, sorry," Arthur immediately released his arms from Merlin and stepped back, "But seriously, thank you. I can't imagine how hard it was for you, living longer than.. Well, anyone..."

"Yeah.. It was hard, but I'm glad you're here. I think It's best we leave the past for now"

"Merlin, we need to talk. I think you could do with it. Have you actually spoken to anyone since-"

He hesitantly interrupted, clearly a sense of fear and sadness still lurked in his voice. "So would you like a drink? A coffee? I have never had any myself.. I didn't get round to it"

Arthur was determined to find out about all he's missed, but that can wait. "What the hell is Coffee?"

"Oh, I forget.. You're still all _medieval _aren't you."

"What's medieval, what the actual hell, seriously I've missed a lot haven't I?"

"I suppose.. Just wait until you get into the city- cars everywhere, the place stinks. Worse than your boots-"

"I'm not even going to ask."

Merlin wondered aimlessly back into the room, holding an old mug and two cushions. He then placed them on the stools and handed the mug to Arthur, who was pulling his boots off to take a wiff. _They can't smell that bad._

"Er- this mug's empty." He looked down to find that the mug had clearly never been used, yet it was covered in dust from possibly centuries before. Peering back up at Merlin, the bags under his eye's were more prudent than ever, and he appeared to be limping as he struggled to reach the other stool.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I-I could get you some water sire?" He was evidently breathing quite heavily at this point, his eyes red and swollen.

"You've been through a lot today, you know, you've de-aged about fifty years in two minutes." Although he was thirsty, it was now his turn to be the servant. His ragged best friend has suffered all these years; he needs care. At this point Merlin had finally clambered on the stool and was fiddling with his now short hair and predominant cheekbones. "You should get some rest, we can talk tomorrow."

"No, Arthur please, I need you, you don't know what it's been like-"

"I understand Merlin, really I do, if you want I'll sleep on the floor next to your, er- mattress. You really need to rest."

Sighing, he huffed out a little "fine" and smiled at his friend. Arthur agreed to carry him to the next room, and after a small argument about _'personal space', _agreed to close his eyes while Merlin got changed into his night clothes, which hadn't seemed to have changed since he last saw him. As he slipped his tunic off over his head, Arthur caught a glimpse of Merlin's chest. To think he must have been _tortured_ to endure such wounds. A scar on his chest which had obviously ran fairly deep, bruises all over his torso, and what appeared to be a scorch mark around his neck. God knows what had happened, but it was bad. He dared say anything, It might upset Merlin too much. He's fragile at the moment.

As Merlin knelt down to grasp his quilt, he noticed his reflection in a small shard of broken glass on the floor, and saw his young-self staring back at him. He took another look at Arthur, who still had his hands over his eyes, and smiled. One of the biggest smiles he had done in one thousand five hundred years. Merlin was _Merlin_ once more. It might be strange to have Arthur back, but it made him happy. And that's all that matters.

Both lay down comfortably, or not so in Arthur's case, stared silently at the ceiling. Deep thought's crossed both of their minds. Finally Arthur began to feel dozy himself. He grabbed Merlin's hand as he turned his head to face him.

"I'm here Merlin. And I always will be. Good night"

"Night" He then turned around to face the wall and whispered "And I know." He was _safe._

* * *

Light shone brightly through the windows of the cottage. Arthur's first morning, _alive_, in god knows how long. He looked to his left and Merlin was gone. No doubt fetching his breakfast. Well, hopefully anyway, he was _starving._ To his relief, Merlin came prancing in the room like nothing had changed. His neckerchief was back, and so were his boots. Just like it used to be._  
_

"Rise and shine!" he bellowed, stood at the end of Arthur's bed, with a large cheeky grin planted upon his sunken face. All he could see was the sight of him sprawled half naked on top of the blankets. "I guess you got too hot Sire, you know-"

"I always sleep with no shirt on Merlin, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forget these things. It was a _very_ long time ago that I served you after all..."

"Why are you even doing this? I am no longer King..."

He let out a snort before he replied, "Oh Arthur, you still are!"

"I think you've finally lost it"

"Hah, no. Listen, you're the _Once and Future King_, the King of Albion. It may not seem it, but you're still my master, and I'm still your servant. Besides, I've missed this"

Arthur smirked and dragged himself out of 'bed'. Only just managing to slide his tunic over his head and arms, he continued into the room where Merlin had neatly laid out a meal for himself and Arthur to enjoy; the table was small, but it was packed.

"Wow Merlin, you've outdone yourself this time mate, I thought you didn't have any food?"

"What makes you say that?" Raising a familiar eyebrow at Arthur looking slightly offended.

"Nothing... Thank you." And he settled down to tuck in to the meal he had prepared.

"It's a pleasure, wasn't that hard, I just used magic- found it in one of Gaius's old books. I don't tend to do any spells for food."

"Clearly.. I keep forgetting you're a sorcerer. For me it was only a couple of days ago which you told me."

The two shared a concerned look and continued to eat. Whilst they ate, Merlin began to preach all he had witnessed while he had been gone, telling him of how civilizations had evolved right before his eyes, and how he struggled to cope. He told him of the inventions men had made, and he had never seen anything like it, and explained everything about 'modern day' which Arthur might need to know. As intrigued as he was about Merlin's incredible experiences and his long life, he was itching to ask a question that was sitting at the back of his mind. _Who injured Merlin. _Perhaps it was just bandits, but he hated to think of him in so much pain, he would be long dead because of it if he wasn't.. Well.. Immortal.

* * *

They were sat down by the warm fire in his living room when Arthur finally dared himself to ask.

"Right, don't freak out at me or anything, but I just want to know, I'm your friend. Who was it that injured you? Your chest, your neck?"

Merlin looked down and stared at the flames while sniffing almost as if he was ashamed of himself. Just as he had struggled revealing himself as a sorcerer to Arthur, he was under similar pressure now. The situation was delicate, and he didn't want Arthur worrying about matters such as this. But he eventually managed to answer, in a soft, quiet tone.  
"It was me."

His reaction was almost too fast to take in. "What! Merlin, Why? Have you gone crazy? You absolute idiot- you better explain things to me right now or I will be forced to run you through where you st-"

"Alright! Alright... Not that you'd understand, but I.. I-I tried to kill myself. Multiple times. And before you complain, you have no idea how I have been living. I couldn't bare to live anymore Arthur- I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I hated myself, I wanted to die, I stabbed myself, strangled myself with rope, punched my body until it bled from the inside." Arthur was already cringing at the sound of it, his eyes became watery. "Even then, because of my so called 'destiny' I could not die. You have no idea! I had no one, yet I had so much power I could bring down the city, everyone had died. Everyone had left me. I didn't think you were going to come back, and I had given up all hope." Now he was crying.

"Merlin I don't blame you. Your so brave to have- oh just come here." He embraced Merlin and patted him on the back. "Your right, I can't imagine what you have been through, but I know it must have been hell. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again." And he _meant_ it.

Suddenly, an immense sound of flapping wings could be heard outside the cottage, along with a loud 'thud'. Merlin instantly knew who this was. A rush of adrenaline and heat flew through him, It was _Kilgharrah_.

* * *

**Right so that chapter was just sort of a warm up and Merlin and Arthur getting to know each other better with a little catch up after all that time that had passed. Hope you liked it so far. It's going to get quite eventful in the next chapters so we can have a break from them just 'chatting' and being depressing. Hopefully I can fit in some funny parts too- but because of the situation they will be in, I don't have a clue what I'm going to do :) Thanks for reading x**


	4. The ride of the Dragon

Arthur jerked back away from the fire, which he then realized had been blown out by the thud of what ever creature stood outside, and pulled out his sword. "What was that? Quick, Merlin get behind me!" As he hesitantly swung his arm around in order to hide him, he stopped and frowned. Merlin was _grinning._ "Mer-"

"Kilgharrah..." He stood stiff, staring towards the back of his cottage. Could this _really_ be? Dragons were long dead. Something must be happening, it must be_ time._

"What? Who?"

"It's Kilgharrah... I thought... Arthur, there's something you don't quite understand about me yet. I'm not just a sorcerer."

Arthur slid Excalibur back into his belt and turned completely to face Merlin, still frowning. "What do you mean? Surely there's nothing more-"

"I'm a Dragon Lord." He had become restless with keeping his secrets over the years, it was a great relief now he could just tell Arthur the truth. Although to be honest, he was internally happy to tell _anybody_ the truth.

There was no reply. Arthur looked happy more than anything else. Merlin had, If truth be told, expected him to react just as he did when he found out about Merlin's magic. Surely he was annoyed that his friend had kept yet another secret from him. But yet he grinned, nodded and patted him on the back. "Well done."

He gave a little grunt, to reassure Arthur that he was incredibly confused. "Oh- well now that's over with let's not keep him waiting." He could clearly see the fear behind his eyes, so held out his hand. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't _need_ to. Just then, Arthur flinched. It was only then he came to him. He _remembered._

_"The Dragon Lord today. I saw you... One thing I tell all my young knights... No man is worth your tears"_

_"You're certainly not"_

It was his_ father. _Balinor, Merlin's father. Everything was beginning to piece itself together. He let out a small gesture to say he didn't need to hold his hand just to walk outside, and followed Merlin to the Dragon. While Merlin strode right out toward the creature, Arthur insisted on standing a few meters back. But it was magnificent. It seemed more noble and loyal than when he had last saw it. The obvious bond between the dragon and Merlin was incredible. They each shared a smile, and the Dragon Lord soon found himself pouncing upon the creatures leg in an intent to give it a _hug. What the hell. He's hugging a Dragon.  
_

"I've missed you." Arthur felt a little jealous, but then again, he already had his turn. His servant needed it._  
_

"And I you Merlin. I have been watching over you Young Warlock. It saddened me to witness your agony. You have indeed, lived longer than I."

"Hold on.." letting go of the dragons leg, "you should be dead. I _saw_ you die all those years ago. What's going on? Are you even real?"

"Of course I am Merlin. I know I am in fact on the road to death. It may seem rather complex Young Warlock, but once I have finished with you here, I shall be ending my life next to you back then."

And then it made sense. All those years go when Merlin stayed with Kilgharrah while he passed away, the dragon must have just spoken to the future version of himself only moments before. So when he was watching the death of the mighty creature and old friend, he knew what Merlin would have to go through.

"So you must have known. What was going to happen to me."

"Yes. I must have."

"You should have told me! It would have at least given me hope, I have had to live with none!"

Just then, Arthur emerged from behind a bush beside the cottage, bravely encountering the dragon. "Merlin stop. It's all OK now, the past cannot be changed."

"Yes but it's his future! Don't you see? In a few hours he is going to travel back to my younger self, and die. He didn't once think to reassure me that you would return to me Arthur!"

"I know. But he was dying, I mean, Is going to die. Nothing can be done."

Kilgharrah then took a stern look at Arthur. Proudly. "Young King. It is nice to see you again. I see you have risen from the lake."

Merlin muttered under his breath "_There really is no limit to your intelligence. Idiot." _Luckily only Arthur heard, and gave a chuckle before he continued.

"I'm sorry. The last time I saw you I tried to kill you. I didn't realize..."

"No matter, I accept your apology. It was me who was out of order that day. Thanks to Merlin, It was then he discovered his true powers and ended my war." Arthur grinned as if to say thank you to the Dragon Lord, "It is in fact wrong what you say. The last time we met, you rode on my back as I took you both to Avalon's waters. Although to admit, you were partially dead at that point."

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about that," Interrupted Merlin, "That was the last time I ever saw you Arthur.."

"Whoa, I rode a dragon." Seeming quite proud of himself, he shuffled backwards to get a better look at the creature.

"Now. Warlock. It is now that your _destiny_ will be fulfilled."

* * *

"You both may have united Albion before, but as magic has disappeared from the realm, the kingdoms have fallen. They may have evolved, as you, Merlin would have witnessed, but remember what I told you. The Old Religion will live long after the minds of men. You, still carry that gift," the two were clearly very confused, so he carried on, "But that power has been lost. It is up to you to restore it. That alone will unite them once more."

"How exactly do we do that?" Arthur was stood in silence, eye brows raised.

"That I do not know," Sighs could be heard from both the young men,"The answer to that lies only in the Crystal Cave. A place where _everything_ is revealed. It is there you will be shown the power to bring what you have always wanted in the land of Albion. Peace."

"That place perished long ago. I watched it crumble to dust. If we went there now, no doubt it would merely be under a city, a building site."

"_Emrys._ Think... How do you think I got here? There's much more than magic at work, there are things deep within the old religion that neither you or I have even figured out yet. But only those with the connection of the dragons can produce such magic. I only managed to get to you today because of the birth of the magic from your soul. From the lake of Avalon. From _Arthur._

"What? I don't have magic! Do I?" Arthur sounded significantly worried and began to panic._  
_

"No Arthur. When the time came for you to rise from the waters, that golden energy that brought you here was _Merlin's soul." _the tension between the three was intense. "Now you are both connected with such a bond that cannot ever break. You, Arthur brought Merlin back to life. He is no longer immortal, he is part of you. No doubt a much powerful part than you can imagine. That golden energy is also what gave me the power to come here. I was _pulled_ to you."

"Are you saying we can travel in time?" Merlin reluctantly wondered, "Is that what you did?"

"Not exactly. I was given the ability to travel to you. You're my _kin_, I was drawn to you both. What I'm saying young Warlock, is I can take you back. And you can get to the crystal cave."

"Can't we just stay there? Leave this world behind? Go back to Camelot?" Merlin was getting all too excited about this news he had craved for thousands of years. _He could have his old life back._

"Only the Crystal Cave can tell you. But I know you will have to return to this world for one last time. Enough talking._ We have to get moving."  
_

Neither of them dared argue, Merlin turned to Arthur. All these years he had waited and finally, _It's time_. "You ready?"_  
_

"Course I am. Always."

"_After all these years?_ Arthur, I never thought you wanted me you know."

"Merlin, I would _always_ want you. Never think I wouldn't. I'm sorry the way I used to treat you."

"Well it looks like you're stuck with me now anyway. Bonded by souls..."

"Two sides of the same coin"

Merlin grinned once more. The many times he had heard that sentence said, and now it was true. They really were. "Let's do it."

Kilgharrah lowered his neck in order for them to climb onto his back. After a few minutes of struggling, they managed to be perfectly perched on the dragons spine. "Here we go" Merlin whispered, as it's wings began to flap with great strength, and the ground appeared to be furthering away. He took a glance back at the cottage, finally happy to be rid of his meaningless life, and could continue his re-found destiny with _Arthur_.

* * *

They were as high up as the clouds, they could see the beautiful forests below them. Merlin had certainly _missed_ this. While appreciating the beautiful sights, the trees, where be _belonged_, he could hear groaning noises behind him. He twisted his body to find Arthur appearing to pull faces similar to that of a blow fish. "Er- are you OK?"

Merely continuing to make moaning breaths, he looked up at Merlin. "Yeah.. I just feel a little.. Sick."

"Not used to riding a fifty foot dragon then?" He said jokingly. Arthur did not take the joke as he thought he would.

"Oh so you've done this before have you? Clotpole."

"That's my word."

"Yes, and it suits you perfectly." He continued to look like a blow fish.

Just like_ old times_. Suddenly, Kilgharrah let out a booming roar. As they past over the city, which Arthur seemed very shocked by the sight of, the buildings began slowly turning into the very same golden dust floating in the air just as before. Arthur recognized it immediately. Cars, Buses, even people were disintegrating in front of them. The golden light shone high and reflected on the dragons scales. _Everything_ was light. It was getting hard to see, Merlin had to hold tight onto Kilgharrah's neck, just as Arthur had to hold incredibly tight onto Merlin's waist.

There was then a loud screeching, booming in their ears. It was impossible to see anything, Arthur very quickly put his hands to his head, the noise was excruciating.

"Arthur! Keep hold of me!" Merlin bellowed, but he wasn't sure he heard. "Arthur!" He was then forced to use one hand to hold Arthur's arm behind him, the other still grasping Kilgharrah tightly.

The light then glowed pure white, and clouds started to form around them. He could see shades of green gleaming beneath them. Sharp wind spun fast round the dragon. Leaves were caught up in the whirl wind, constantly smacking Merlin in the face. Arthur was now leaning forward hiding his head under Merlin's shirt, and he could feel his ice cold nose pressing against his spine. Merlin then closed his eyes tightly, as did Arthur. They could hear things spinning around them, boulders smashing into trees. _This was it_.

Without warning, there was another earth shaking thud, and both men were yanked forwards. Screaming; the weight of Arthur crushing into Merlin's back hurtled him off to the side of the dragon. Still tightly keeping hold of each other, they fell, one after the other. Arthur plummeted straight on top of Merlin, hearing a distinct squeal as he landed. "Sorry.."

They managed to hurl themselves up on their feet, then realized where they were. Facing yet another forest, Merlin looked up to the skies, where he saw Kilgharrah gliding above them.

"Be careful Arthur. Goodbye young Warlock." He beckoned softly in his distinctively wise voice. Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone. And Merlin knew exactly where. _He was flying to his death._ Another tear trickled down his cheek; that was the second, and final time he had to say goodbye to his kin. _That was it_.

The two then turned around slowly to find themselves on top of a very familiar hill. Arthur looked forwards and cleared his throat. Merlin slowly lifted his head and did the same. Beyond the many hills, stood Camelot. The Citadel. His _home_. Merlin had watched the place crumble, and now he was back before any of that even happened. After ending his final farewells to Kilgharrah, the two sides of the same coin shared the same equal relieved look. They were _home_. But for how long...

* * *

**Thanks again for reading another chapter, hope it you liked it. Something very slightly unexpected will happen soon- maybe quite funny if it was in an actual episode. I think I'll be able to get it done within the next couple of days. Hopefully... Thanks x**


	5. How do we get there?

"Camelot" Arthur whispered. The great kingdom stood out within the many forests that surrounded it. He couldn't even begin to think how Merlin was feeling after all these years of waiting. He was just simply stood. _Staring_. He had never seen him look so happy. At least he was, until he had planted a very worried look upon his face.

"Oh no..." He took a small step towards Arthur, "Your meant to be dead."

"Merlin, what on earth are you talking about?"

"_You_. We can't just go barging in there now, they all think your dead. Say perhaps we end up having to go back... Back to- to the future..."

Arthur let out a significantly large sigh and set off striding down the hill. "Well c'mon then!"

"What? No! I told you- you can't just barge back into Camelot when they all think-" He was once again cut short by Arthur.

"I'm not going to. But here me out Merlin, whether we have to go back or not- at some point, I want to see Guinevere."

"Do you not think I do too? Gaius, Gwen, the Knights!" He stopped when he realized he was beginning to shout rather loudly,"Sorry.. It's just, you _technically_ only saw them less than a week ago.. I have waited _much_ longer."

"I know Merlin. And I understand. Which is why, before we have to leave; _if_ we have to leave, we will see them."

The two nodded in agreement. "We have to get to the Crystal cave." It was then they realized they had no form of travel apart from the option to walk, which they both quickly dismissed. _But Merlin had an idea._

"I know. I'll sneak into the stables and get two horses, then I'll meet you behind those trees over there." He pointed to the path towards The Valley of the Fallen Kings. "I can disguise myself. It would be too risky if it was you in my place."

"Alright. But Merlin," he placed his hand gently on the wise sorcerer's shoulder, "Be careful."

Merlin returned the gesture with a reassuring grin, and jogged past Arthur, heading for Camelot. As much as Arthur wanted to see his _family_ again, It can wait. He trusted his servant more then ever. _They would come back soon_. _They would_.

* * *

He was at the gates. Everywhere around him, men strode with long, flowing crimson cloaks, and the Camelot crest threaded finely in the center. Chain mail shimmering in the bright beams of the sun. Judging by the time of Kilgharrah's death, it had been at least a year since the battle of Camlan. A year since the loss of Arthur and the mysterious disappearance of Merlin. He uttered an aging spell under his breath, and rapidly transformed into the old man he was, only hours before. He then wrapped his neckerchief around his wrist, and used his jacked as a hood, shielding him from being too obvious, setting off to the stables.

As he paraded down the most familiar road through Camelot market, where he had once,_ many_ years ago picked up supplies for Gaius, he changed his tracks and walked directly beneath the shadows. He had to be kept unseen. It was all becoming too much for him. How he had _missed_ this place. Just as he turned the corner towards the stables, being too distracted by the bewildering memories, he bumped right into an old man. His appeared age similar to that of his own. Having knocked him down onto the stone cobbles, he swiftly, hiding his face with one hand, apologized and pulled the man up to his feet.

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. Right before him, stood his old mentor. _Gaius_. In shock, his hand slipped away from his face. Revealing his features. _Gaius_. Just the sight of him made Merlin instantly want to cry. It was like being re united with his _father_. But it broke his heart. The two shared a heart warming look. He had never seen the physician look this way. He looked somber, grief-stricken... _Tired_..

But if Merlin never returned to Camelot again, Gaius would be left with this memory of Merlin. The coward sneaking to the stables. His long lost friend who never spoke a word.

Merlin's next move was truly heart breaking. The old man looked up at him, sorrow imbedded deep in his eyes. "Mer-" Just as he began to speak, he put his hand to Gaius's forehead. "_ofergietee_ _mec" _The physician dropped slowly to the ground, and lay asleep hidden in the shadows. _A memory spell. _Now he would remember Merlin as the powerful and loving sorcerer to have saved the kingdom, and who stayed at his kings side. "Goodbye Gaius." He whispered, "I'm sorry, but if I don't see you again, I couldn't have you living with this memory of me. I would have come back to Camelot, really I would. But I belonged at Arthur's side. I'm sorry.." And he proceeded to walk to the stables. The amount of times Merlin had cried in the past few days was unbelievable. And here he was again. Saying yet another goodbye, and knowing he would probably never see his mentor again.

Now he had arrived. Wiping away his now soaked face, he stumbled through the arch to the stables. _Oh no_. There was only one horse, they must be on a patrol._ Arthur_. They could walk right into him. How could he have been so _stupid_. As if this couldn't get any worse.

Merlin attached the reigns to the bronze stallion, and released it from the ropes which connected it to the wall of the chamber. He then pulled himself upon its back, and noticed a few white markings along its neck. _Of course_. _This was Arthur's horse_. That must be why it had not been taken on the patrol, it belonged to _Arthur_."Don't let me down." With a sharp kick on it's side, it began to gallop. Merlin lowered his head to make it harder to catch a glimpse of his face, and held on tightly to the reigns. Speeding through the market, a dozen guards were chasing after him, but nothing could slow him down. Not now. He was nearly out. As he neared the gates of Camelot once again, the steed leaped over a hoard of guards blocking the way. He flew above the cloaked men and landed, not so gracefully, on the opposite side of the entrance; and Merlin flung his hand back and pointed straight at the gate. His eyes turned gold, and they slammed shut, by which time none of the guards managed to escape. He was out, and with no time to waste, immediately made his way back to Arthur. Hopefully before the patrol managed to get to him.

* * *

He had made it back on top of the hill, slid of the Horse and took it by the reigns. As he walked over to where he pointed Arthur to meet him, he could see no sign of the King.

"Arthur?" Taking deep breaths, Merlin closed his eyes. His magic then navigated him to where Arthur lay. But it was just a pile of leaves... He quickly escorted the horse through the forest until he discovered where his magic had instinctively taken him to. "Arthur? I have the horse, where are you?"

Unexpectedly, the royal prat raised his mud-covered face from beneath the pile of leaves. "I'm here.."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding.."

"From?"

"The patrol. Which _you_ clearly forgot about."

"Yeah.. Sorry" The horse then shuffled out from behind Merlin's back.

After crawling out from the muck, and shaking himself off, he inspected the stallion. "Is that.. Is that my old-"

"Yep, the only one left too." Merlin chuckled. He looked more pleased to see his horse than Merlin himself.

"Merlin, you know what I could do with?" He shrugged. "Some of your special soup, I'm starving."

_Special soup_? Oh, now he remembered. Back in the old days, when he and the Knights would settle down at night fall, and he would cook them a cauldron of their favorite meal. All those times they teased him, and took each and every scrap for themselves. He had still never eaten any himself.

_"That was lovely Merlin, thanks"_

_"Er- I loved it!"  
_

_"Me too"  
_

_Arthur stumbles towards Merlin, holding everyone's empty plates, "If you're gonna' wash those, wash this too" Picking up the cauldron.  
_

_"Thanks..."  
_

_"Hang on there's still a bit left-" He scooped up the final droplets of soup.  
_

_"Good was it..."  
_

_"Mmmm.. Little bit salty though" Tapping Merlin on the back.  
_

He really should stop having these flash backs. Then again, it helped him to remember. It was easy to forget these things after one thousand five hundred years after all._  
_

"Merlin? Hello- is anybody in there?" Arthur stood prodding Merlin's cheek. Looking up solemnly, he pushed his arm away from his face. "You alright?"

"Yeah.. Just remembering things that's all. We better set off."

Arthur waved his hand as a gesture for Merlin to mount the horse first.

"I..I don't think I know how to ride a horse anymore Arthur..." He uttered shamefully.

"What are you talking about? You rode it here didn't you?"_ Obviously Merlin_.

"That was a moments weakness.. All I did was kick it, and galloped out of the gates, nothing more. I nearly fell off."

"You really shouldn't be on your own for too long Merlin." It was clear he hadn't been coping. He couldn't ride a horse, seriously? All he could think of was _thank god I'm here just in time_... Arthur clambered on first, leaving enough room for his servant to sit behind him, and headed off toward the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

* * *

"Where now?" They had stopped in the center of a large ditch. It had been so long since Merlin last visited this place- he wasn't sure he knew which way anymore. But he pointed in any old direction anyway.

"Over there I think" And Arthur yanked the reigns, carrying on the journey. Whilst on horseback, the two cheerfully had a long chat about the recent events, sharing thought's on how _brave_ and _amazing_ his servant had become. Arthur always did know how to cheer him up. He hadn't been this happy in centuries. Even if he was constantly being called a 'Dollop Head', which he was convinced was still _his_ word.

"So then. Are you going to tell me why that dragon called you _Emrys_? By the way, you don't suit it at all." Arthur inquired with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh- I really can't be bothered explaining. To cut a long story short- it's what the druids call me."

"You know the druids then?"

"Right, Arthur. I have nothing against you asking me these questions, in fact I'm glad to get them off my chest. But if I really had to tell you, we would be here for days, and _we don't have days_." Silence broke out between the two, things became very awkward. "I tell you what. I'll _show_ you. I'll show you _everything_, in the Crystal Caves."

"How?" Arthur was getting tired of asking these questions himself, and that _was_ rare.

"With my magic, one look at the crystals will show you everything. My past, my present, even my future. Obviously there's personal things I'd rather not share." He received a nod in return, and the horse continued to trot, weaving through the trees.

Just then, Arthur led the horse to a halt. All was silent apart from a few rustling leaves.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped?"

Stood in front of Arthur; a tall, lanky, black haired boy. Red neckerchief; blue tunic; brown jacket and buckled boots. _What. What_?

"Ah... I remember this happening.." It only just came to him. After the death of Kilgharrah, Merlin had gone to the Crystal Cave. Now he was on his way back. He slipped off the side, and gave Arthur a concerned look. Staring face to face with him. Was _himself_.

* * *

**A few spoilers for the next couple of chapters- don't worry, Merlin WILL speak to Gaius again [ :) ], Merlin meeting himself will only be momentarily, so it will shouldn't take up too much of a chapter, it is in the NEXT chapter (which will be casually called 'the crystal caves' :P) that they go to the crystal caves, and they find out everything they needed to know- but at what price will it be to save the kingdoms? Thanks for reading x**


	6. The Crystal Cave

The atmosphere between the three remained silent. There were so many ways in which the situation was more or less _impossible_. Merlin took another step towards his panic-stricken former self. It was only a vague memory in his mind that he remembered this happening. In fact, something _very_ peculiar then arose amongst his train of thoughts. There was a whole _chunk_ of his life which had inevitably seemed did not happen. His memory had always been sufficient enough for him to remember most events in his past; but since the death of Kilgharrah, to the point when he awoke in a forest besides the cottage- there was _nothing_. The time between these two happenings, _never happened_. Well, at least that's what he thought. He was about to consult Arthur about this 'mystery gap' in his life, but as he snapped back into consciousness, the King was stood, barely a few centimeters between the both of them- hands on his hips. Reluctantly, Merlin's past self suddenly blurted out his scramble of confusion.

"What... The hell..."

Arthur looked just as confused as Merlin, "Two of you.. There's bloody two of you! Merlin-" Both heads turned, "No- not you, him" he said whilst pointing his finger at the present Merlin, "Would you care to explain?"

"Well, to be honest Arthur.. I genuinely have no idea."

"It's your past! You should remember it happening you absolute idiot! What the hell is going on?" Merlin just shrugged in return. Looking back at the thousand year younger warlock, his eyes were locked at Arthur. _Only at Arthur_.

"Arthur..."

"Er- Hey there.. So..."

Instantly, he pounced on the king just as he would do a millennium in the future. Although, the hug was not as comfortable for Arthur himself. But he played along anyway. It seemed a bit awkward to be embracing someone who shouldn't even exist. It was like _it wasn't really Merlin at all_. As Arthur backed away, the future servant neared his twin.

"Am I really that.. I dunno'- god my ears are massive" Still inspecting himself, he prodded his waist while frowning curiously."This is weird._ Really_ weird."

"What are you doing?" There was no reply, "You look like a total prat" With all honesty, Arthur found the situation rather amusing.

"Good looking though, look at those cheekbones"

"Oh god." _As if he's attracted to himself_. Awkward thoughts. The other twin reluctantly decided to join in the conversation.

"You're right there, nice. Very nice. Got a bit of muscle on you now!"

"Well, what can I say," blushing a little, "All that training with Arthur has it's advantages." They both then began comparing themselves with the King's chest, theirs wasn't so impressive.

"No wonder Freya was so attracted to us"

"Oh.. _Freya_." Yet another memory which was faded. He only ever saw her hand every now and then; bursting out from the depths of Avalon to 'catch a sword'.

"Who's Freya?" Both Merlin's paused. It was a delicate matter after all...

"You'll see... In the Crystal Caves" _Why did she have to be brought up_...

"That reminds me- we need to get moving, who knows how long we have left here."

"What do we do with him?" Merlin inquired, pointing his head in the direction of his past self. "Wait-"  
Of course... The reason why he didn't remember was because he_ made_ himself forget.

"Right- don't be afraid."

"I am still _you_, you know. Just because I'm younger, I'm not a coward..." Arthur sniggered a little.

"I know. And I'm sorry about this, I really am." The past Merlin knew exactly what was about to happen. He was about to use the oldest spell in the book- the one he had just used on Gaius, but much, _much_ stronger.

"Wait. Before you do this- at least let me ask you one thing."

"Of course"

"Will I be happy? In the end..." Merlin didn't quite know how to answer that, but he replied in the only way he could.

"Yes" All three smiled as if to say goodbye. He really _would_ be happy. _As long as Arthur's by his side_. He knew, that their journey was not yet over. It was merely the beginning.

"_Niede ne beþence_" Just as he uttered the spell, his younger twin collapsed into Arthur's arms.

"I'll enchant the horse to take me- well, to take him to the cottage. He will wake up in a matter of weeks."

"Weeks?" Arthur seemed quite surprised, "How will he survive?"

"The sleep he is in, will preserve his body. He will be safe Arthur. I remember waking up beside the cottage."

"There will still be _two_ of you roaming around though.. What if he bumps into us again, or Camelot?"

Reassuring him with his wise words, Merlin started walking- "He won't. _Trust_ me. I know that I didn't return to Camelot, I couldn't, only to watch it crumble. We will never seem him again- we will be_ long gone_."

Arthur trusted him immediately. He is _always_ right. The two carried on their journey to the caves, which were only at least an hour away by foot. For Merlin, that was truly one of the most odd occasions ever to occur to him. He just met himself. Now that brightened up his day.

* * *

Darkness was falling upon the Valley as they approached the entrance to the Caves. Merlin did not even need to ask- Arthur withdrew Excalibur from his belt, and wedged it into the damp turf before they entered. He need not be reminded._ This is a sacred place, no weapons must be taken. _This was the birth place of magic itself, the power beyond is too strong for many to wield. _But not Merlin_. He could feel the energy of the crystals already seeping through the very fabric of the earth. Both master and servant strode deep into the depths of the cave, Arthur following in Merlin's footsteps.

"It's just round here." As they walked round the corner of the towering rocks, a bewildering sight greeted them both. Merlin got more surprised each time he visited. Blue transparent light shone down from the ceiling, and glistened from the walls. Each crystal embedded in the rocks was so perfectly shaped; and each reflected to create a beam of powerful light exploding in the center of the cave. Smiling, Merlin turned to face Arthur. His expression was simply that he was astounded. His mouth wide open, staring into the shimmering display before them. Now laughing, he finally snapped out of his trance.

"It's.. It's amazing"

Merlin nodded, "Yes. It really is isn't it?" Then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm just glad you're here- I don't know, it's like you _know_ me now. I can be myself." He hadn't laughed like that in a while. I a _long_ while.

"Weren't you always yourself?"

"Yeah- but I can talk to you about these things, you know, without you freaking out and wanting to chop my head off"

"That's debatable."

While Arthur watched, Merlin stepped forward into the light. The Pendragon smiled as his sorcerer's eyes glistened before the crystals magic. "Arthur." He whispered, gesturing his hand for him to come and join him, "Are you ready? It's very powerful magic"

"Of course I am Merlin. Aren't I always?" Although he sniggered, it was time to get serious, "I _trust_ you. As I said once before, you're the bravest man I've ever met, and now it seems you're the most powerful."

Merlin grabbed hold of his hand. "Together." His eyes shined gold and his magic burned through the crystals. Arthur even felt his energy serge through his hand, the weight of it was unbelievable. _Unbearable_. How can he carry such power? But before he knew it, his eyes were instantly drawn to the pointed glass. He saw _Merlin. It was all Merlin_.

* * *

_There stood Camelot- the majestic citadel. Merlin appeared just over the hill, striding down a long winding path to the castle, holding a large rucksack with a rolled up sleeping bag and water attached to it._

This must have been just after he had left Ealdor. He looked so young._  
_

_"Then how is it you know magic?"_

_"I don't" he muttered._

_"Where did you study? Answer me!"_

_"I've never studied magic, or-"_

_The man advanced. "Your lying to me, boy."_

It was weird to see Gaius and Merlin arguing._  
_

_"I was born like this."_

_"Impossible!"_

The scene changed quickly before Arthur even had a chance to blink.

_"Merlin" Kilgharrah's voice boomed and echoed around him. "Merlin"_

_Distracting the guards, he managed to sneak down into the caves beneath Camelot, where a huge dragon landed right in front of him.  
_

_"How small you are.. For such a great destiny."  
_

_"Why, what do you mean? What destiny?"  
_

_"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."  
_

_"So there is a reason!"  
_

_"Arthur is the once and future king, who will unite the land of Albion."  
_

_"Right"  
_

He was pleased to hear himself mentioned._  
_

_"But he faces many threats, from friend, and foe alike."  
_

_"I don't see what this has to do with me."  
_

_"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. With out you, there will be no Albion."  
_

_"No. No you've got this wrong."  
_

_"There is no right or wrong, only what is, and what isn't."  
_

_"Well I'm serious, If anyone wants to go an kill him they can go ahead! In fact, I'll give them a hand!"  
_

Arthur wasn't so pleased about this. Then again, he did try to swing his head off with a mace._  
_

_"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin. And none of us can escape it."_

_"No, now way. No, no. There must be another Arthur, because this one's an idiot."_

_"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that..." And without another word, the dragon had flown into the depths of the cavern._

Again the scene had changed._  
_

_Lady Helen was walking down the great hall towards the Royals sat listening to her beautiful voice. Many were falling asleep as she passed them, including the king. She pulled out a dagger from her pocket, and pointed it straight at Arthur. Merlin, pressing his ears tightly, aimed his magic at the chandelier above the singer's head, and it fell, crushing her to the ground. Just as her near- dead audience began to awaken, her knife was withdrawn once more, and flung it straight at the Prince. Merlin used his powers with the shine of his eyes once again, and slowed down the dagger; running towards Arthur. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off to the side, both of them falling on the stone floor. _

_"You saved my boys life, you must be rewarded."_

He remembered this very well.

_"You shall be Prince Arthur's man servant" _

_"Father!"_

_His destiny had began.  
_

There was now a montage from throughout the many years Merlin was in Arthur's service. The many times he had saved Arthur's life. The bandits, the tournaments, the griffin, Cornelius Sigan, the injuries, Valiant's shield, the attacks, the wars, the caves, _everything_. It was _all_ Merlin. Even the cup of life._  
_

_"Are you ready to die Merlin?"_

_"For him... Yes."_

This is crazy.

_"He is the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived."_

Memories changing second by second._  
_

"_No one has your power Merlin"_

Then Arthur saw all the time he had been blind to Merlin's secret, and how he had treated him like dirt. How he constantly argued and disrespected him._  
_

_"You know Merlin, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!"_

_"You'd be surprised"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Word of advise Merlin. In the future, stick to what you do best. Nothing!"  
_

How could he have treated him like this... This was horrible to watch. But then the worst quickly flashed before his eyes. He saw what Merlin had faced, alone. Everything that happened to him all because of saving his masters life. The poisoned chalice; the serkets attacking him; dying inside a cave; being _tortured_ by Morgana; almost being burnt at stake; being stabbed, punched, and kidnapped. It _hurt_ him to watch this happening to his _best friend_. Then he saw Freya, his first love. But then he saw her death, and the many other deaths that followed._  
_

_"You don't know how many times I've saved your life!"_

No, he really didn't by the looks of things. But at least to break up the depression Arthur felt, some humor was shown, to which he was greatly, and pleasantly surprised. _  
_

_"I am.. The Dolma."_

Oh god. Merlin was the old woman. Now that made him laugh, but it also meant that he saved Gwen's life too. Not to mention his father's a couple of times. More or less the whole of Camelot. But then, things changed from simply sad, to heart breaking. He saw his own death. Merlin and Arthur, lay beside the lake of Avalon, Servant and Master, the two friends, the two _brothers_. Arthur lying _dying_ in Merlin's arms.

_"Everything you've done. I know now. For me... For Camelot... And the kingdom you helped me build..."_

_"You'd have done it without me"  
_

_"Maybe.." Struggling to breathe, "I want to say, something I've never said to you before... Thank you." Suddenly the light from his eyes disappeared, and his lids slowly closed.  
_

_"Arthur. Hey. No, Arthur. Arthur! Stay with me. Arthur... No... ARTHUR!"_

It had now become too painful to watch. But he couldn't look away._  
_

_"AAAAAGHHHH" Bellowing with the pain of loosing him, "AARRH DRAGON, EY MALAR, SUBENTENC GUMETAR, TES HOOP ALECKES" Calling Kilgharrah desperately, screaming his lungs out with pain beyond all imagining._

He couldn't look, not anymore. It was horrible. The last thing he saw was Merlin's tears, as Arthur was pushed away in a small boat out on Avalon's waters. And then, a very quick flash of him growing old, and waiting thousands of years. _Alone_. Arthur pulled himself away from the crystals, and let go of Merlin's hand. More tears streaming down his face, "That... That was horrible." And he ran straight up to give Merlin the hug he deserved. He had watched that with him, and was spilling tears of his own. The look in Arthur's eyes said it all. "Thank you" Never had he imagined his servant to have gone through that much, just for him. "Just.. Thank you."

While the two still shared their embrace, something was emerging from the light. Merlin slid away from him, and swiftly turned around, in shock. Just as he did long before, the time he once saw his father in these very caves, others walked out from the crystals. All those Merlin had risked his life for, all those who risked their lives for _him. They had come to say one last and final goodbye, and tell them what they needed to do. _His father, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, _everyone_, crowded around them. It was time for Merlin to get the recognition he deserves. _It was time_.

* * *

**Sorry I took like two days to write this- I have been so busy at the moment.. I wanted to post one every night, but I'm afraid that won't be happening :( I realize this is more of a 'flash back' chapter, but to be honest, I think Arthur needed to find out- and see for himself :) I found a video, and in this fanfic when Arthur see's how blind he has been, it is basically a perfect flashback for how it should be- so PLEASE check it out- this person deserves much more views, and it's really beautiful-(** watch?v=olDUXKt4oew&feature=share&list=LLMWSASXQGx2eqTKXiU0M6eg ** ) Also thanks again for reading, and thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favs! I have to disappoint you and say Gwaine and the others will not be back for a long time, because they are merely just 'spirits' just like his father was in S5 Ep12, so... Yeah :) I wanted to put them in anyway because they deserve to be a little more recognized and it would be fun to have a sort of return x **


	7. The love that binds us

"Now you realize Arthur. Just how much he has done for you" Balinor, _who he now knew was Merlin's farther_, spoke first; with such a strong sense of pride in his wise voice, "He has suffered greatly for the Kingdom he helped you build," These words sounded all too familiar, "And he has suffered for _you_. And you alone. You mean the world to him Arthur."

Lancelot was the next to step forward. "He has always been by _your_ side. Protecting you." The scene was becoming dramatic, everything made sense, "Even when you hurt him, or let him down; he stuck with his heart and never left you."

"I never realized just how amazing he is," Gwaine spoke out, "I'm just as shocked as you are Arthur, but if you really think about it, everything pieces together perfectly," Well at least he wasn't the only one who didn't know, "He never sought any praise, any thanks, nor credit. His destiny was bigger than all ours put together, and yet he had to carry that burden upon his shoulders in the knowledge that you would have had him killed."

"Gwaine, your not dead.. Are you?" Arthur questioned in a doubtful tone.

"Oh, the knights buried him, I watched. He died after being tortured by Morgana, which at the time then headed to- well, to kill you." Merlin replied. He forgot to mention that.. He hushed at Arthur so that the spirits could carry on their speech, which he was honestly quite enjoying.

"We all thought we were only loyal to you, Arthur, but now you know we were not the only knights who had sworn to protect you. Merlin was the bravest of us all, and we didn't even know it. He is a knight at heart, and deserves much more gratitude than us." Elyan added.

Although Merlin was perhaps a little shy about about these things, he no longer saw reason to be modest. He has lived longer than all these men put together, and had been though more than they could imagine. It was his time to be recognized for once. His time to feel good about himself.

"Thank you. All of you," He eventually mumbled out, his voice breaking slightly, "You don't know how much this means to me. Just to know that I'm not alone, to know that you understand." He turned to face his king, "Yes, I will never leave your side Arthur. Never again will I give up hope. I have faith in you, and whatever we need to do today, will be remembered. That you, are The Once and Future king. That you, are the greatest king to have ever lived. I don't just save your backside because of my destiny. I save your backside because I believe in you, and you're my best friend."

Merlin's moving speech brought a tear to Arthur's eye. He had faced death more times than even he had himself, just for his _king_. He had risked everything, and saved everyone, for _him_. The things he saw in the crystals weren't just amazing. They were _mind blowing_. No man could do what he had done, and no man ever would.

"Merlin.. There is no need to thanks us. You are the one who we should thank. What you have done.. Breaks my heart.. You are the legend here, not me. Let us_ both_, be remembered,_ together_."

"Arthur"

"Yes?"

"I love you" And the two rejoiced, as servant and master, as king and adviser, and as brothers. A feel of warmth and happiness filled the cave and life had been returned to the air. All was well. "In a friendship kind of way of course, we're not gay or anything. Who'd want to love you, prat." Gwaine, Elyan, Balinor and Arthur all laughed. _It was good to be back._

* * *

"Merlin," His father spoke softly, "I once showed you your true power in these very caves. You stepped into the light, and all was revealed. There is yet another power that awaits you."

"How will I know what to do with it?"

"Ah, Merlin.. My boy.. It is not _what_ you decide to do, it is _whom_ you decide to do it to." Confused faces broke out all round.

"I don't understand, I'm supposed to unite the kingdoms once again in the future, with Arthur... By giving my powers to someone?" Surely, this didn't make any sense what so ever.

"No. My dear boy.. You know how important you are, you know how much you mean to everyone, and how much the kingdoms rely on you." He has to get this eventually, it's not that hard.

"And that means?"

"Without you, your knowledge, your wisdom and your power, we would never stand a chance."

"Please, father. Just tell me, I need to know."

Balinor grabbed hold of Merlin's hand, and placed it on his chest. "I_ am_ telling you."

It was him. It was Merlin, all this time. It took Arthur many, many years of his rein to achieve it- there's no way it could be done again. There had to be another way, and there was. The most simple way of all._ Love_.

_"The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield._"

He was right. Merlin had been loyal to Arthur all the way through his rein, and followed the trust of his destiny until the end. It was that power that united the lands, and it was that power, that gave them hope. It was his magic_ inside_ him, that made him who he was. _Magic_, alone, saved the kingdoms and spread love through its leaders. The only way, to truly unite them once more, was to bring magic back to the land.

_"The old religion will live long past the times of men.."_

The magic in the fabric of the earth had faded. It was still there- but faded. All Merlin had to do, was help it return. Make it fresh, and let it bring love to the United Kingdoms once again. The only true reason why in the thousands of years to come, people had magic no longer- was purely because they could not _find_ it. It had been sown so deep beneath the ground, that no one could reach it. If he was to return it, the magic that binds them will be brought back, and slowly; peace would be found. Merlin was the only one in history to be born with the power imbedded in his heart, and this was the reason. He was the only person to contain the source of the magic. This was why he was born with it. This was his destiny all along. He was, and will always be._ Magic_.

His father's hand slipped of his chest. It was all so simple. "Thank you," Merlin whispered, smiling gracefully, "So that's why I was born with magic. All along, the druids must have known my true destiny. Yes, It was to unite the kingdoms with Arthur, but really- it was all inside me." He felt Arthur's warm hand resting on his shoulder.

Merlin walked away from the crowd, watchful eyes surrounding him, intrigued. Then; he stepped into the light. Once again- just like last time, the light shone bright throughout the caves, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. His eyes flashed gold and he dropped to the ground, his legs collapsing beneath him. Arthur withdrew his arm away from his face and ran to pull Merlin to his feet.

"You alright?"

"Yes, thank you Arthur. Wow though, I feel.. I feel weird." He stuttered.

"I'm not surprised. Oh Merlin, my sorcerer.."

They both scrambled down back to Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot and Balinor.

"It's time to go Merlin."

"Not just yet. I want to say good bye. Come with me Arthur." He grabbed his hand and pulled him first, to Elyan.

"Thank you. You made a great knight, and you did not die in vain. I'm sure Gwen was proud of you."

"Likewise Merlin. Just- well done. Tell my sister I'm sorry, and I hope to see her again.."

Arthur quickly interrupted- "You will be remembered Elyan. Goodbye." He nodded in return. The two then shuffled right down the line of old friends, approaching the eye line of Lancelot. Merlin was again first to speak.

"For about the fifth time Sir knight, thank you. The amount of times I have watched you die is unbelievable!" Lancelot joined him sniggering, because it was true, "You're the bravest and most noble of them all. Thank you."

"Yes Lancelot, you fought like a true warrior, I never had the chance to thank you for that."

"It's a pleasure to have been service to you sire. And Merlin, you're amazing. Never forget that. Now all you have dreamed of has come to be." It was all too emotional, too many goodbyes. Next down the line was Gwaine. The old, trusted, and loyal friend.

"Gwaine. You absolute drunken arse." Of course he didn't mean it, "You're brilliant, At least you achieved your goal of visiting every tavern in Camelot," That really was the knights goal, "But really, thank you. You've been an amazing friend. I hope to see you again."

"I'm sorry you died for me, for _us_. I'm glad I knighted you."

"So am I Arthur. I always thought royals were complete idiots, you proved that I was wrong. As I once said, you're worth dying for, even if it means I can't taste Ale again. Maybe in my next life, we will meet again. Good bye."

Finally, they approached Balinor. The once-last dragon lord; Merlin's Father. Before His son could even speak, Arthur blurted out an apology. "I'm sorry for doubting you all those years ago. You must be very proud of your son. He spoke of you often."

"Of course I am." He smiled proudly amongst his rugged stubble, "Your lives are weaved together in such a bind that cannot be broken Arthur. You and Merlin will live long, together. You really are the best king this land will ever know." Arthur's smirk depicted his thank you.

"Good bye father."

"After all this time. After all you have been through, you're still my son, and I'm so proud of you. I love you more than you can imagine, and I will never leave you. I will always be with you," He lifted his hand to Merlin's chest and pointed to his heart, "In here."

Merlin went in for a hug. One final, warm, loving hug- father and son. "Thank you..." He slipped away and grabbed Arthur's back by his side. They watched as their _family_ faded away. Each of them disappearing into the crystals light. Then they were gone. Merlin rested his sobbing head on Arthur's shoulder, as he did the same.

"Let's go fulfill our destiny then, old friend."

And the two then walked out the of the Crystal Cave, with the knowledge that they were loved, they were remembered, and they will always be. They were greeted by the fresh air smacking them in the face from the elegance of the forest. _All along. All they needed was love_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter might take quite a bit longer than the others- even though it might not necessarily be any longer. It's making me tear up just writing this.. I wish they would make a spin off film like this- for me it would be an Ideal way to end it :( Anyways, thank you as usual for reading x**


	8. Campfire talk

After standing outside the caves for at least five minutes, they each agreed that they were stuck. They had absolutely no idea what to do now. "How the hell do we get back? That Dragon's dead isn't it?"

"_He_ is dead Arthur, yes. And I don't have a clue. Maybe I'm supposed to use my magic to get there somehow- but even if that's so, I don't know how."

"Well perhaps we should make camp for the night. It's getting dark, we have no chance if we can't even see where we're going." Arthur inquired.

"Alright then, fine. Lets do it here, that way we know the caves will protect us."

As Arthur settled down on the damp turf, Merlin gathered fire wood from beneath the trees. The Pendragon rested his heavy head on the rock behind him, and sprawled his legs out in an attempt to warm them by the fire. Merlin tossed the wood down in the center and knelt down by the pile. After several minutes of him consistently trying and failing to light the fire with the splints he held, Arthur pointed out the obvious.

"_Mer_lin." He looked up, seeming agitated at the splints which he had now thrown onto the ground, "Your doing it again."

"Doing what? It's not my fault it won't light."

"Why don't you use magic? It's alright, I don't mind."

Merlin gave a sigh and hovered his hand over the firewood. He didn't even need to utter any enchantments, his eyes simply glowed gold, and flames rose from the wood. "I told you, habit I suppose."

Arthur understood. "I know. Don't forget I have seen all your past now, Merlin. Although I have to admit, it's still rather odd to watch you do that... It's.. Strange." Even though he knew now that the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth polished his armor, he still never expected Merlin to be the one who's destiny had been foretold for thousands of years, least of all the most clumsy and ignorant servant he had ever had.

"Right, yeah. It's weird for me too.. All these years I have had to keep the secret to myself, and now your the one reminding me to use magic. It's not quite sunk in yet. It might have been a millennium since I last saw you, but It feels although it was only yesterday you fell out with me for not telling you I even had magic." He sat next to Arthur beside the camp fire, and lent his arms on his knees, staring at the flames. All was silent until his stomach gurgled to acknowledge the fact he had not really eaten for two days straight.

"Merlin, you sound like a dying horse. You need to eat."

"We don't have any more supplies"

"Can't you _magic_ it up or something like you did back in the cottage?"

"No- I got that out of a sort of 'magic cookbook' Gaius gave me. That was the first time I used it, there's no way I could remember the spell."

"I don't understand you Merlin. Your magic. I'm glad you stuck by at least one promise you made me, but I'm still confused."

"And that is?"

The one he made at the time of his death. "_I'm the king Merlin, you can't tell me what to do._"

_"I always have. I'm not going to change now"_

_"I don't want you to change. I want you, to always, be you..."_

And he has kept it. "You haven't changed Merlin. Not at all."_  
_

Merlin remembered that night very well. "Of course I haven't, _clotpole_." They both laughed.

"So you were born with magic then? I thought that was impossible, magic is something you learn.."

"I am the only person to have been born like this Arthur," The light of the fire was flickering brightly on Merlin's face, "I did not choose it. I don't just have magic, I _am_ magic. Some say I am the source of all power."

"I remember when you were the bumbling idiot who mucked out the stables. Now look at you." He was feeling immensely proud of his servant. He always thought he had no talents; nothing. Who would believe it.

"And I remember when you were the selfish prat of a Prince who hated me more than any man. It's safe to say we have both changed. You know, Kilgharrah once told me after your death, that the story we had been part of, will live long in the minds of men. And he was right."

"What do you mean?" He leaned forward, intrigued.

"As I watched the centuries go by, we were never forgotten. The Arthurian legend I believe it was called." Arthur frowned. A _legend_. Merlin knew to carry on.

"Our story with no doubt became distorted and disfigured. Books were written about Arthur and the Knights of the round table, and his Court Sorcerer Merlin. Some versions entailed me becoming an old man and living in a forest, waiting until the time you needed my help once more. I read them all. But the thing is, you were never forgotten. Our story gradually just became a myth. No one knows if we were real, but that's the magic about it."

"That's.. That's amazing. Just the thought that after all that time, people still thought of us. Hey, Merlin?"

He responded with a short "Huh?" and took his boots off to warm his feet.

"Show me something, some magic"

"I already have, you saw me light the fire."

"No, something.. Different." He said, edging him on.

"You're_ asking_ me? This is so weird. Right- er.." He held out his hand out and uttered a spell. "_Scúrastrindan fléoge_" And with a slight smirk upon his face, a ball of swirling white light emerged from his palm. It hovered high above their heads, and spun in circular motions, sparks flying off in all directions. Arthur just stared at the light, happiness reflected in his eyes. The ball then exploded into small flakes of snow, and fluttered down, straight into Arthur's hands. And within seconds, it had completely disappeared. "Sorry it was nothing spectacular.. It was just a spell druids tend to do when they find one of their kin dead. In your case, I did it as a symbol of your life. Of your return."

"It was beautiful Merlin. I had no idea you could do that- I thought magic was all for combat. Well, until what I witnessed in the crystals came to be. You, Merlin, you wield magic like no other man."

"My magic can do many things. And soon you will find out just exactly how much." He then found himself being punched in the arm by Arthur. "C'mon, it's time to get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow. Especially since the last few days have been literally the busiest of our lives." That was certainly true. "Seriously though it's been crazy. You rose from the dead; I de-aged and suddenly became younger; we went back in time; Kilgharrah died for the second time; You witnessed _all_ my life; and we saw our dead friends. I think we need to rest."

"Agreed." And they both lay down, side by side next to the flickering fire. "No, _Mer_lin."

"Yes?" Almost in a groan.

"We need to swap sides. I always sleep on the left."

"What? Ugh, fine." And he shuffled over to make room for him to squeeze in.

"Merlin?" _Oh not again_..

"What now?"

"Good night."

He smiled.. _Idiot_.

* * *

The sun shone brightly and the cold crisp air surrounded their camp; morning had arrived. Arthur had been up at least an hour watching Merlin sleep- in fact, he found it very hard to get any sleep at all that night. His thoughts were constantly swaying around his head about magic, all that he had known was a lie. His servant was the greatest man to walk the earth, and his own destiny had been written for centuries. Not to mention he had risen from the dead. What he even really_ alive_? Was this even_ real_? It _must_ be.. _Merlin's here_. Thinking about Merlin, he noticed he slept with his entire body sprawled out across the ground. His mouth remained wide open and his tongue slightly poking out, with his small nose pressed against the ground. Breathing deeply, his chest moved at quite a pace- perhaps he was having a nightmare or something. Arthur had to admit, he did look rather cute. A few minutes later- with the rustling of a few leaves, Merlin had awoken. He took in a long breath, and sat up, stretching his arms wide and cracking his neck. After he noticed Arthur already up and staring at him, he yawned as he questioned him.

"You're up before me? Blimey.. That's a change." He scrambled off the ground and on to his feet. Looking down, he noticed his trousers had slid down, a little too far for his liking, and quickly pulled them up to his waist. Arthur sniggered a little.

"I'd tighten your belt if I were you Merlin. You're going to need to for the next couple of days."

"Very funny. I think we'll find food before we _completely_ waste away. Anyway- we need to find out what to do."

Arthur cleared his throat, "I've been thinking about that," He declared, "The dragon said-"

"Kilgharrah." He interrupted.

"Sorry- _Kilgharrah_ said that the only reason he could travel through time was because he was pulled to us by that golden magic stuff."

"Which we don't have anymore..."

"Ah but Merlin- last night I was lying awake, and I could feel some sort of tingling sensation in my palm. I looked down and there was a load of that glowing stuff flying away from my hand. Maybe, this was meant to be. Maybe, it's a sign saying we can go back."

"How? How could you do it? Do you think you could control it?"

"I don't think so.. I have tried, but nothing happens. I was thinking-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop thinking so hard, you could hurt yourself."

With an offended look, he smirked and pointed his finger at Merlin as if to tell him off. He was still his king after all. "As I was saying, maybe you could, I don't know... Use you're magic to trigger it inside me.." By the look on his face, Arthur presumed his idea was rather stupid, embarrassing even. But to his surprise he seemed to agree.

"That could work. Er- we'll need to clear the camp and move onto an open space. Good thinking by the way." Arthur smiled and threw him the bag. He gathered what little supplies they had, and with a glow of his eyes, Merlin covered their tracks to prevent them from being followed.

The two set off towards the forest where they last came from, heading towards the hills of plains. Merlin turned his head back to glance at the caves. "Good bye" He whispered, and carried on trekking by Arthur's side. _Here we go_.

* * *

So sorry that took so long to write, and it's not even that much. I have been really busy recently with interviews and quite a lot of course work to complete. The NEXT chapter will 'probably' be the final one. No doubt the longest too- hopefully it wont take too long- but I have exams soon so who knows. I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. This chapter was just sort of them preparing and having a little chat before they take action. Thanks for reading x


	9. The Finale

Once again- they could see the magnificent sight of Camelot in the distance as they just managed to climb up the hill. Merlin instantly dropped their supplies onto the grass, bending down and holding his knees whilst panting.

"I'm exhausted.." He gasped, scrunching his face looking exasperated.

"Don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin." Of course, that wasn't taken to offense. He was happy to be insulted by Arthur- he missed it more than anything, "Come on- we have to do this _now_."

"OK, right I'm coming." He scrambled to his feet and walked over to the Pendragon. He could tell from the sincere look in Arthur's eyes that he was worried. Not only concerned for Merlin, but that they each knew- they might not return. If this was to be the last and final time they would see this great Kingdom, then so be it. Turning round to face the castle, they appreciated the scene.

"It's beautiful isn't it.." Arthur alleged, with a few moments of silence apart from the soft wind brushing through their hair, "One day. One day I will see you again, Guinevere." The two men stood motionless, staring at the villages and citadel. The cold air making their eyes water, and noses turn red. Merlin turned to face him, with a stern look.

"Let's do it." Obviously by the deep tone of his voice; this was possibly the end. Finally the end of their legend, their story, their myth.

After a worrying nod from Arthur, he stood back and raised his hand, directly pointing it at the king. No words were needed, all that had to be used- was _pure_ magic. He lowered his head, pupils flashed gold, then closed his eyes. He concentrated hard on moving his magic into Arthur. The force moved through is mind, pure power swaying through his body. As it drifted from his fingertips, Arthur straight away felt the weight of Merlin's magic enter his heart. It dragged him down to his knees, and within a few seconds, his mind was filled with power and knowledge. Briefly, he felt Merlin's anger, his sadness, and his sorrow. But before it could delve any deeper, the golden dust began to emerge from Arthur's chest, completely surrounding them both. Merlin too dropped to the ground, clenching tight onto his friend. "It's OK Arthur, I'm here, it's working." Then, his head jerked backward, and his arms flung out to the sides, smacking Merlin in the face. "Ah what the hell?" He immediately pounced on top of him and held on tight. The ground began shaking violently. The world was changing around them, but before they knew it, the two men lay still on the ground. Both were unconscious.

* * *

All was still. Car horns; school bells and birds tweeting were heard a few miles away. Both servant and master's eyes winced open, and Arthur began sniffing and pulling a scrunched face at the strong scent of smoke in the clammy air. Merlin, however, was used to it. They very slowly lent upwards, rolling off each others chests. As they each sat up straight, on the same hill, same kingdom; where Camelot once stood- was a city. Buildings, roads and... Rain. The two men were soaked, water droplets running down their cheeks, hair dripping and molded to their scalp.

Merlin stood up, looked down at Arthur, and held out his hand; to which he straight away grabbed and pulled himself to his feet. There was no thank you, there _never_ was- but that's just Arthur.

"I know. This must be really weird for you. Just try not to think about it. Quick to explain- those over there-" He pointed to the large, metal sky scrapers, "Are where people work. Those next to them are peoples homes. The moving metal things are _cars_, that's what people travel around in. They work mechanically. Arthur? Are you alright?"

He still looked in shock. "Yeah.. Fine. It's just odd." He turned to face the forests behind them. "I think I'd rather look at the trees to be honest. Merlin, If you're going to do this, do it where I can see you."

"Yes, _sire_." He said with a cheeky smirk, and walked in front of Arthur with his back to the forest, facing him. After a few moments of quiet, he stared down to his feet, looking defeated. "I- I don't know if I can do this... I literally only just used quite a lot of my magic on_ you_, and now I'm expected to do some sort of magical restoration thing? I just don't think I can."

Arthur stepped forward and looked him directly into his pure blue eyes. He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "_Merlin_. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you doubt yourself far too often," The warlock lifted his head to meet Arthur's, "I know now. You are the greatest sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. You were _born_ for this moment. I have always treated you like you were nothing. You thought I didn't care and saw you as useless. Well, I am telling you _now_. _Merlin_. _I believe in you_."

He smiled dismally. "Arthur-"

"Without you, I would not be here. Without you, there would be no Albion. The kingdoms have _you_ to thank. Not me. I have seen what you can do." His head was now leaning in to Merlin's ear, "Now go for it. _Emrys_." He stepped back away from his _old friend, _and nodded.

The sorcerer stood fixed. This was it. This was the moment the world had been waiting for. _There was no time to loose_.  
Merlin raised his hands to the sky, looking up at the dark clouds which were forming above them. The rain still pouring, darkness falling. _Here we go_.

"G_eedleánend bealucræft_ _oncíege pes ágenland" _He bellowed mightily being drowned by water,_ "andettan se brytengrúnd fyllu eac ríces_" Light burst from his body whilst he screamed louder than he ever had before. Gold, silver and white shone from his hands, and his eyes still glowing with power. Arthur watched as Merlin's bright red face was shouting immensely. Tears were streaming down his face as he screamed. " _ácumendlicnes_ _hit hrycges_!" He threw himself forward, "BRING MAGIC BACK TO THIS LAND! LET IT UNITE ALBION ONCE MORE, FOR I AM _EMRYS!"_ His voice was not as Arthur knew it. It bellowed like it had magic woven into it's very sound. Like the great dragon itself. It echoed for miles around, forcing him to hold his ears in shock. The golden light then flew forward over the city, sprinkling in the skies and covering the entire land. The same light then rose from deep within the ground, vibrating the very earth. Merlin was breaking down in front of him, crying whilst performing the most magnificent power he had ever seen. This was not a spell. It was Merlin's soul. He was shouting words from the old religion, from deep within himself. "I. AM. _EMRYS!_" Final sparks of light circled his body. Lightening shot down from the sky, and the clouds disappeared leaving complete darkness. Merlin dropped to the ground, and pressed his hands against the grass. The light dissolved into the air, then all was silent. All Arthur could hear was the great sorcerer grasping for air a few meters away. It was _done_. Merlin's _soul_, his _magic_, had been planted into the kingdom once more. People would regain the ability of magic. It was _returned_.

He scrambled back to his feet and stood facing Arthur. His worn, tired and panic-stricken face panting constantly. The two dramatically ran towards each other as fast as they could. He seized Merlin in his arms, so tightly he could not breathe, as he did the same. "You've done it Merlin!" Still hugging, "You've done it."

The warlocks still-red face smiled with pride. His destiny was fulfilled. "I've done it.."

"Well done. Just, just well done. You will go down in history. I will make sure of that." He grinned, letting go of his servant. His amazing, legendary servant.

Merlin, grinning with proud laughter stepped back. He glared behind Arthur's back. Eye's locked into position. "Arthur. Look."

He turned around only to be greeted with the sight he would only dream to see. Camelot. "We're back! Oh my god Merlin! You absolutely amazing, _magnificent_ man! Merlin!" They once again embraced each other with complete happiness and hope. They were home, but this time, _forever_. "I never told you did I? I love you too."

* * *

The two legends were stood outside the gates of Camelot.

"Shall we?" Arthur inquired, and Merlin nodded. They opened the gates and walked round the back of the village. Hardly any villagers were out at this time, luckily, this enabled them to pass though without being seen. They managed to find their way inside the citadel, and down the corridors toward the throne room. Merlin may have been away for a while, but he still knew the castle like the back of his hand. As they approached the large, wooden doors, Arthur looked at his servant and smiled. This is what they had wanted all along. To be_ home_.

"Lets do it."

Merlin flashed his eyes gold and the doors swung wide open to the largely impressive throne room. They both stood by each others side and strode confidently into the hall. All eyes lit up with complete amazement. Standing dead in their tracks, before them were Gwen, Gaius, Percival, Sir Leon, and the remaining knights of the round table. The entire room fell silent, and every single person stood back and stared at Merlin and Arthur. Suddenly, breaking into tears, the King ran to his Queen, as she did the exact same. Practically everyone gathered round him as the two held each other in their arms.

"Arthur! I thought you were dead! I-" His finger touched her lips.

"I know. But I'm here now Guinevere."

Stood at the back of the room was Merlin. Smiling at the sight in front of him. He didn't expect any attention at all; but immediately, he found himself being embraced by Gaius. His mentor. His _friend_. He really wasn't used to this.

"Er- hey.."

"Merlin, my boy! I've missed you."

"And I you. Gaius, you would not _believe_ what on earth you've missed out on."

Gwen and the Knights all appeared around them. Arthur shuffling next to Merlin.

"Now, tell us everything."

The two legends replied in unison- "It's a_ long_ story..."

* * *

Both mentor and Servant sat in his chambers by his bed side. Merlin had explained _everything_ he had been through. The thousands of years he had to wait; the fact he was immortal; how he watched everyone die and lived in the future; how he was reunited with Arthur as he rose from the lake- _everything_. "-So that was my destiny all along. That was why I was born with it Gaius..."

"My boy... Merlin... I am so sorry. But know this.."

"What?"

"I am _so, so_ proud of you." They each shared a proud look, "Look at you. Everything you wanted, everything you fought for has come to be. You, Merlin, are now and forever the legendary _Emrys_, and I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried."

"Gaius, thank you. You don't know how much it means for me to be back with you again." He thrust his cheek through his long silver locks and hugged like father and son. _At last_.

* * *

Meanwhile- Arthur was indeed sat at his round table once more, holding hands thankfully with his wife. He too, had explained the recent events and how he had died. Of course, Guinevere already knew of Merlin's magic, but not of his power or his prophesy. Once the knights had been told of his legendary magic, there were gasps of shock all round.

"He isn't just a sorcerer, he's the greatest ever known to live. He has saved our lives more times than it is possible to say. He deserves more credit from all of us, he's our friend. If it wasn't for him, Albion wouldn't have been united, and I would actually be dead right now."

"Bloody hell. Our Merlin.. It all makes sense," Leon blurted out, "He has always been so loyal to you Arthur. In fact, it was him saving your life that made him your servant."

Gwen joined in, "Oh yes of course! I forgot about that.. What do we do about magic now? The people will know there is magic in the citadel."

"Everyone," Arthur spoke out, "Magic is not all it seems. It can be beautiful, powerful and amazing. It is not magic that is evil. The only evil is in the person who wields it. We all know Merlin is the most loyal, dependable and kind hearted man amongst us. It is only fitting, that we permit it back into the kingdom. For Merlin."

"Sire," Percival gleamed, "Are you suggesting we change the law? Bring magic back into the realm?"

"Yes, I am." He took a glance at the Guinevere who was smiling back at him, "All those in favor?" Without delay, all members of the table raised their arms into the air. _Everything was about to change_.

* * *

In Gaius's chambers, the two still sat, discussing past events that evidently caused the old man to weep. Abruptly, there was a knock on the door, and a guard stumbled into the room. "Merlin, King Arthur demands your presence right away in the hall. The court physician my come along too." And he strolled out.

They each looked at each other with confused expressions, Gaius with his inevitable one eye brow raised. They followed the guard to the hall, when he quickly raised his hand and prompted them to stay by the doors. Stood waiting outside, it was becoming very worrying.

"Perhaps the knights didn't react as well as we'd thought they would.. What If I get banished?"

"Merlin, Arthur wouldn't dare do that to you. Trust in him."

Suddenly, Gaius was called in the room, and he was positioned at the front of the crowd. As Merlin entered, hundreds of people were gathered in strict lines facing the front of the hall, where Arthur stood, holding Excalibur in his hand, and the crown upon his head. Merlin walked slowly forward down the center of the hall, approaching the king.

"_Merlin_..."

"Arthur, what's this about?"

"Step up here. Next to me." And he did so- preceding to stand next to his friend, in front of the immensely large audience. His voice beckoned beyond the listeners, "This man beside me, I'm sure you all know, is Merlin. He was my servant."

_Was_ his servant... What's going on, too many panicking thoughts were rushing through his mind.

"He's a sorcerer. And a brave, loyal, dependable one."

_What's he doing?!_

He then turned to whisper, "Merlin, kneel beside me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just do it." So he obeyed Arthur's forceful words. He then continued to beckon to the people, "I have brought him here to knight him. Not as a warrior."

_Knight him? This has gone far enough- he couldn't fight!_

"But I now announce you, Merlin. As Court Sorcerer of Camelot." The warlock's face dropped with astonishment as Arthur's sword touched both his shoulders.

"You may stand." Scrambling to his feet, he looked his master in the eye and smiled. Could this actually be happening...

"Long live Merlin" Now the entire royal court began to chant his name. This was the day that marked his achievement. The legends were all true. He caught sight of Gaius crying tears of joy amongst the crowds. This truly was, a remarkable day.

"Long live Merlin."

"Long live Merlin."

"Long live Merlin." Pride filled his heart.

* * *

A few hours later, and after a short nap in his room, he decided he would resume his duties. Besides the fact he was willing to see Arthur to thank him. As per usual, Merlin trotted along the corridors, getting "congratulations" from passers by. As he reached the doors to his chambers, he thought about knocking, but decided just to barge in instead.

As he entered, he saw Arthur stood by his bed heaving his boots off. Merlin instinctively scurried to help him take them off, when he was surprisingly stopped.

"So then... I'm court sorcerer now. Everything's changed so much in he past couple of days. I just wanted to say.. Thank you Arthur." There was no reply. "Here, I'll help you take them off-"

"No Merlin, you are no longer my servant. I will pass your duties on, old friend. You are now part of the royal court."

"Ah Arthur, well that's where you're wrong."

"Really... I'm the king." He said with a smirk.

"I once told you this, and I will tell you again. I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die."

"Your court sorcerer now-"

"I can be both. For you." He wasn't going to argue. They shook hands in agreement.

"It's me and you now Merlin. We're back to just how it was. But now, everybody loves you ten times more than before. We owe you a great debt."

"No. You know why I did what I did. And I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You're my king. But most importantly, you're my best friend. I am _never_ going to loose you again."

"I love you to bits Merlin. Your a friend like a brother, and I couldn't bare to loose you. My sorcerer... My amazing sorcerer... We have been through so much together. Thank you."

"My dollop head of a king... Thank you..."

And so it was, that King Arthur Pendragon and Court Sorcerer Merlin Emrys lived long in their time. Uniting the lands of Albion and fulfilling a destiny foretold for centuries. The legendary characters died in peace, together at the end of their reign. Merlin, finally ending his life where he belonged. Their story lived on, still being told to this today. The Arthurian legend will forever be known, but now, Merlin was known for what he did that day. Magic had been returned to the realm, and the lands was filled with his soul. And most of all... _Love_.

* * *

***Cries* Man that was sad to write.. I can't help think I wrote this last chapter really bad.. Sorry if I did- but thank you for reading, and thanks for the support. Remember- Merlin will live on. And magic is still around, all because of what he did. You never know, you could have magic ;)**


End file.
